Back Again
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Continuation of my other one-shot, 'Only This Once.' It's not necessary to read to understand this. Eric can't stay away from Sookie and goes to her house to tell her so. Will she let him in and will she give into the desire again? Smutty fun as always!
1. Chapter 1

Back Again

**A/N: This is a continuation of my other oneshot entitled 'Only This Once' but you don't need to read that for this to make sense. I got into a smutty mood and this is what came out. Enjoy? As always, reviews, comments, and suggestions are always welcomed. **

Eric pursued various documents laid out on his desk and he tried to control his mind and fixate on the leaf of papers. He failed at his task miserably. After a few more moments of useless trying and he finally acknowledged that he would not be able to concentrate on any one thing and gave up. He stared at his desk in his office and the barrage of memories came back and all he could think about was Sookie spread across his desk while he had his way with her. It was basically a miracle that he got any work done because of the fact that whenever he sat down at his desk, he kept envisioning her over and over again. What was so special about Sookie Stackhouse and why couldn't he get her out of his head? Eric wasn't quite sure about the answer and that alarmed him a bit and not many things could cause that trepidation.

He picked up his pen and made a few quick lines of writing down a sheet of paper and afterwards he had no idea what he had written. He couldn't keep being in this frame of mind, especially when he was at Fangtasia. He finally allowed himself to give up and think of her completely. The sweet smell of her skin, the way she had called out his name as he had pleasured her, the way her legs had felt clenched around his waist, and the way her body had milked his while she had orgasmed. All while her boyfriend was downstairs. It was kind of a miracle that Bill still didn't know about it. Eric assumed he didn't or the Civil War vet vampire would come barging into his office and demanding answers as to why he had 'stolen' Sookie from him. No, Bill didn't know yet.

Eric stapled his fingers across his chest and thought about it. He didn't really care if Bill found out and that was another thing that worried him. His attraction to Sookie was getting out of hand. He had fucked her. That should be the end of it, but oddly it wasn't. Eric wanted more from her than sex and that is nothing he had ever felt for any other woman. She is different from the rest of them and he's not sure quite why but it's a fact. Sookie Stackhouse will just not leave his mind.

The bond grew stronger between them every day. Yes, she and Bill also had a bond but Eric's was much stronger with Sookie because of his age, and that he was more powerful, and a number of other factors. He could still feel the lust pounding through her body at times. Eric knew that it just wasn't about sex anymore though. He wasn't good at letting people in and he had never tried, with the exception of Pam but even that was different. Sookie was the first person that he had let get to know the real him and not just a figment or fragment. She understood him.

That led to another question. Why hadn't she come back to him? Sure there was Bill, but he knew their attraction outmaneuvered the one she shared with Bill any day. She might not even desire Bill anymore in that degree. Eric also knew in this instance that one of the reasons she had stayed away from him was because of their attraction and Sookie would know that she wouldn't be able to fight it, so it was safer to stay away from him. That and the fact that she was completely bullheaded and stubborn about everything. No getting around that.

He didn't want to fight the unfightable anymore. He wanted her. It was dangerous, but Eric Northman was known for being dangerous. It had been weeks since that scene in his office and the sex that had followed. His pride was important, but nothing right now was as important as the lust and attraction coursing through his body as he thought of the blond that was beginning to change his life. Maybe if they gave into it again, he would be able to finally forget about her. He wasn't betting on it but it was possible. He would have to do something about it right now.

---

Sookie lay in her bed, still in her Merlotte's shirt and found that she couldn't physically move at the moment. Bill was down in her basement doing God only knows what. Bill liked to disappear at certain times in the night and she never asked what he was doing because she liked the time that she was separated from him. It gave her time to collect her thoughts and think about everything. Sometimes when Bill was around, she felt like she couldn't breathe. That wasn't good.

It was probably just because she was so guilty over what had happened a few weeks ago in Eric's office at Fangtasia. She tried not to think about it at most times but that didn't really work. Eric was never far from her mind, but she was proud of the fact that she had stayed away from him for a while and hadn't given into the temptation to see him.

Sookie fingered the gold antique necklace around her neck, a habit that she did whenever she was worried or nervous about something. She still couldn't quite believe how she had lost herself with Eric that day, just a few short weeks ago. Well she could believe it at times since he was gorgeous, dangerous, daring, mysterious, and dead sexy. That was a lethal combination that most women wouldn't be able to resist, but Sookie Stackhouse wasn't most women. So why had she fallen prey to his charms? She was sure that Eric didn't constantly think about her to this degree. It was her. She needed to get him far out of her mind. She just didn't quite know how to do that.

After she had made love with Eric, she had been disgusted with herself. She had cheated on her boyfriend. The man that she loved. Bill. It would kill him if he ever found out about her deception with Eric. Though at times she felt that Bill was very distant and wondered if he didn't have some inkling of what had happened. But he couldn't. That was fairly impossible, but she couldn't help wondering it at times.

And the times that she didn't feel disgusted with herself? She felt thrilled at knowing what it felt like to have sex with someone like Eric. That was the most disturbing thought of all. How could she want to do it again? It was a question she had asked herself many times over the weeks and she had admitted it to herself for a while, but she did now. The answer to her question was simple. She didn't love Bill like she should. The bond she shared with Eric was partly responsible, but not for all of it. She had always felt intrigued by Eric and she knew that she had to stay away from him or it would happen all over again.

She wanted Eric. Needed him. But she would not go to him. Out of the question. She had betrayed Bill once and wouldn't do that to him again. She only hoped that she would be able to keep that promise to herself. She had feelings for Eric that scared the shit out of her but if she didn't think about them then maybe they would go away.

The sound of a doorbell ringing through the house pulled her out of her reverie and Sookie slowly got out of bed and headed to the door.

---

The door was slowly pulled open. He stood on her porch wearing jeans and his usual wife beater. No motorcycle jacket this time though. Eric. She opened the door all of the way and stared at him standing there with the shadows of night bathing him in light gray and making his eyes a vibrant blue. As he stared at her across the short distance, elation and despair collided and twisted her stomach.

"I needed to see you," he said and stepped across the threshold. He wrapped one arm around Sookie's waist and placed his free hand on the back of her head. His mouth swooped down and he kissed her. A long drugging kiss that made her want to attach herself to him and never let go. She was powerless to fight it and all her declarations of not seeing Eric again and not giving into temptation flew out of her mind.

He pulled back and looked into her face. "I don't want to be here, but I am. I can't seem to help myself anymore."

"Why?" She asked stupidly.

Eric gave her a piercing look and she looked away from his stare but she still heard him when he said in a low vibrating tone, "You know why, lover."

She swallowed hard and wet her lips before saying, "You can't be here, Eric."

Now it was his turn to ask, "Why?"

Sookie brought her eyes to his and admitted, "This is why I stayed away from you for all of these weeks because I knew something like this would happen if we saw each other. As much as I hate to admit it, we can't seem to fight this attraction."

"Where's Bill?"

"He's down in my basement."

Eric took another step closer and gave Sookie another deep, mind blowing kiss. She broke out of his hold. "Are you crazy? Bill could come up here any moment! Are you looking to get killed, Eric?"

He bit his lip gently and she saw the flesh become captured by his strong white teeth and Sookie became wet in an instant. No. Correction. She had already being aroused, but seeing something so erotic made it immediate. "Did you care if Bill sees us?"

She paused and he didn't waste any time. "I guess that's my answer."

He continued to advance towards her and she held out a hand to stop him, like a sergeant. "No, we can't do this."

"You mean we can't do it again?" Eric asked on a smirk. "Stop fighting it," he growled. "You know it's going to happen anyways whether you want it to or not. The attraction is too big for either of us to fight anymore."

He didn't say anything else and Sookie breathed deeply through her nose while trying to make up her mind. But really there was no decision to be made. She knew that something like this would happen with him again and obviously she was powerless to fight it. He was right. She didn't care that Bill was downstairs and could find them at any moment. That said a lot. Sookie would regret it later in the evening, but for now she wanted to be with Eric.

His penetrating gaze sliced through her and she couldn't even resist the pull of those sparkling blue eyes from his Nordic ancestors. She didn't even remember moving but suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. Just this one last time she told herself. Words became unnecessary and their actions propelled them instead.

Sookie poured her heart and soul into it, her ache and joy, showing him without words what she felt inside. She kissed his mouth and jaw and side of his throat. She ran her hands over him, touching and memorizing the feel of him beneath her hands.

Eric slid his palms to her behind and then the back of her thighs. He lifted until she wrapped her legs around his waist and she let go of all her moral grounds and decided to just _feel_ instead. A deep groan vibrated through his chest as he returned her hungry kisses, and he carried her into the bedroom and away from everything, but Eric.

Her legs slid from around his waist and he pulled her shirt over her head. She just wanted a few more minutes of Eric before she told him again that she couldn't see him anymore because of Bill, but the more she poured her heart into each kiss, the more he wanted from her. The more he sucked the breath from her lungs and made her light-headed. He slid his hands all over her, her shoulders and arms, her back and behind, until she was left wearing nothing but her bra, unhooked and open in the back.

Eric took a step back from the kiss and gasped. He looked at her through eyes so far gone, there was no thought to stopping him when he slowly pulled her bra straps and the blue satin cups slid down the slopes of her breasts, shimmered across her nipples, then fell down her arms to the floor.

"We've only known each other for a short time." He lightly brushed the tips of his fingers across the tips of her breasts and her breathing became shallow. "Why does it feel like longer?" He moved behind her and Sookie looked down at his big hands on her breasts, touching her, squeezing her puckered nipples. That was her last thought of Bill. He didn't matter at this moment and she didn't care how that made her look or seem. Her back arched and she raised her arms. Her hands cupped the sides of his face and she brought his mouth down to hers. She gave him a hot, greedy kiss as she tilted her hips and pressed her naked behind into his erection. He groaned deep within his chest as he played with her breasts. He still wore his jeans and his shirt, and the feeling of worn denim and soft cotton against her skin was erotic as hell. His mouth left hers and trailed hot little kisses down the side of her throat, and he slid one hand down her stomach. He placed one of his feet between hers, then he slipped his hand between her parted thighs and touched her. Her insides melted, pooling deep and low in her pelvis, and she left herself savor the touch of the man who had come to mean so much to her in recent weeks. She had always wondered if there was a difference between sex and making love. She couldn't account for Eric, but know she knew now that there was. Sex started with physical desire. Making love started in a person's heart.

She didn't know what would happen after this, after they had sex and everything would go back to it had been before, but perhaps it wouldn't matter. She turned and looked up at him as her hands drifted to the ends of his shirt. She pulled it from the waistband of his pants and Eric raised his arms. She yanked it over his head and tossed it aside. Sookie lowered her gaze from his passion-filled eyes to his strong chest. The tips of her breasts touched him a few inches below his flat brown nipples. A trail of fine hair ran down his chest, between her cleavage, to his waistband.

His voice was husky with lust when he said, "Why did I ever think I would get enough of you?"

Sookie pulled at his button fly and slipped her hands inside his jeans and cupped him through his boxer briefs. She knew that after this they would have to go back to the lives that had. She with Bill, and Eric would continue to be the sometimes savage vampire he was. She felt like she had to explain. "I'll never get enough of you, Eric. Whatever happens, I'll always want you." She closed her eyes and kissed the side of his throat. "Always," she whispered.

His piercing gaze found hers and he gave her a strange look but it was pushed aside when she slipped her hand inside his underwear and wrapped her palm around his shaft.

"I'll never get enough of the way you feel in my hand," she whispered. "Hard and smooth at the same time. I'll never forget what it feels like to touch you like this."

"Who says you have to forget? I'm right here."

A pang erupted in her heart because he didn't understand. But then he walked her to the side of the bed and pushed her shoulders until she sat and Sookie forgot about everything, but him.

She laid down and watched him quickly undress until he stood completely naked in front of her, a tall, beautiful man who made her heart and soul ache. She raised a hand to him and pulled him on top of her. The voluptuous head of his cock touched between her legs. She had to say it one more time. "I loved being together," she whispered even though this was only the second time they were going to make love. She sucked his earlobe and rubbed against his cool skin. She delivered little nibbling bites to his neck and shoulder.

Eric pushed her onto her back. Her words must have finally caught up to him because he said, "It can't only be this one time, Sookie." There was desperation in his voice and she had never heard Eric like that. In that moment, she knew that he felt the same way about her that she did about him.

She couldn't answer him, so she brought his head down to her breast. He sucked her nipple into his warm mouth while his other hand slid down her stomach to touch her with his fingers. As she watched him kiss her breast, raw emotion pumped through her veins. This was Eric, the man who made her feel beautiful and desired and could make her crazy as all hell. The man that she couldn't have because there was someone else and their lives could never fit.

Eric raised his head and the cool night air brushed across her breasts where his mouth had left her wet and shining. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. His lids lowered over his eyes and he groaned with desire as he watched her lower herself and take him inside her.

"You look good up there," he said, his voice low, rough. His hands grasped her waist. "Feel good too." He slid his hands up her sides to her breasts.

Sookie rocked her pelvis as she raised a little and slid back down. The head of his penis stroked her inside and she moaned deep in her throat. Up and down she moved, tilting her hips as she rode him. Tingling heat flowed outward from where his body touched hers. "Eric. Oh, God." He moved with her, matching her with powerful thrusts, until the sensations swamped her completely and her head fell back as a hot liquid orgasm washed through her, starting at her pelvis and spreading to her fingers and toes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. What she had been fighting for weeks. In that instance that she uttered the words, she gave away her heart and betrayed her boyfriend at the same time, but she did it anyways. "Eric. I love you," she said as new emotions wrapped around her pounding heart, squeezing her chest in its fiery grasp.

Just as the climax ended, Eric wrapped an arm around her back and bottom, and turned with her so that she lay on the bed looking up at him. He was still buried deep inside her and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as she knew that he liked. She brought his mouth down to hers and gave him wet wild kisses as he withdrew and thrust deep inside her again. She clung to him as he drove into her over and over. His chest heaved and he placed his hands on the bed beside her face. With each stroke, he pushed her toward a second climax, and she cried out as her body milked him hard for a second time.

Eric's eyes drifted shut, and he clenched his teeth. "Holy shit," he swore, then groaned his satisfaction. He dove into her one last time, then collapsed on top of her.

His weight pushed down on her, heavy and welcome. His face rested on the pillow next to hers and he kissed her shoulder.

"Lover?" he asked, breathless.

"Yes?" She slid her hands across his back.

He rose onto his elbows and looked into her face. "Something was different."

She knew what was different. She loved him. She had told him and he said nothing. Her face got hot and she shoved at his shoulders.

He didn't seem to be in a rush even though Bill could still come up the stairs at anytime. She felt a rush of shame at what she had let herself do again, but she wasn't sorry. She felt guilty, but not enough to ever want to stop.

Her eyes found his and they both knew the same thing in an instant. It was never going to be enough. One time, twenty, or a hundred. They would always need each other and they both knew it. Eric and Sookie would never get their fill of each other.

Fin?

**A/N: Anyone interested in a follow up to this? I kind of left it open for more. You let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

He had let it happen again. How could he have let himself have sex, no fuck, Sookie Stackhouse again? He had no self control whenever she was around. His common sense, his commitment to things, the things on his mind all flew completely out of his psyche whenever she was around. Eric leaned back in the coffin and contemplated his attraction to her. It was beginning to get out of hand.

He had sex with her when she had told him repeatedly that Bill was in the house, but for whatever reason he didn't care. He had to have her at that exact moment and damn the consequences. He frowned at his lack of self control whenever he was near the spitfire of a blond. She tempted him to do things that he would have never even considered before. He was a vampire. A horny vampire for that matter and he had never been attached to one woman in his life. When you had sex with Eric Northman, you knew one thing right away. It was a onetime thing. Not the case with Stackhouse. She made him feel things that no other person in his vampire life, or human life for that matter had ever made him feel and that annoyed him. It made him feel weak and it should have been enough to force him to stay away from her, but it wasn't.

If there was one thing he knew, it was this: He would be back for more. The Bill situation was a problem though. Sookie didn't realize it, but Bill would know if she was cheating on him, especially if it was with another vampire. And to make matters worse, the last time he had been with her at her house, Bill was supposedly in the basement at the time. Impossible. He hadn't really realized it at the time because he was consumed with lust and the deep attraction for Sookie, but Bill hadn't been in the house at the time. He would have heard them, Bill would have been able to smell his scent on Sookie's skin, and he would be able to notice the difference. That could only mean one thing. Bill was up to something and it was not good. Why in the hell wouldn't Compton care if his girlfriend was cheating on him? Especially with somebody as possessive as Bill. He would have to look into it and make sure he got some of his associates on Bill's tail to see what the hell was going on.

Eric had more important things on his mind though, like when Sookie had blurted out that she loved him while they were having sex. He buried his head in his hands and muttered, "Fuck." He had it bad for this human. He also knew that Sookie could have just said those simple words, "I love you, Eric" from her afterglow or the immense pleasure that he had given her, but he didn't think so. She had immediately clammed up after she had uttered those four heart-pounding words and that had been two weeks ago. They had stayed away from each other since then, but they both knew that they were inevitable. It wasn't logic, but more of a fact. He had been replaying her words every day over again in his head and he supposed that made him a bit of a pussy, but he didn't care. He was beginning to think that he felt the same way about her and if there was one thing that scared the hell out of him, it was this. "I don't fall in love," he scoffed, but even as he said the words out loud, he was afraid that it was already too late for him.

He had to get Sookie Stackhouse out of his mind once and for all. He wouldn't go looking for her because she was obviously fine with not being around him now. He would not go after her. Eric's promise to himself lasted all of the next twelve hours.

---

It had been torture not seeing Eric over the last two weeks. There were times that she felt that she had to see him and even if it wasn't her own stubbornness and if she was a weak woman, then she surely would have gone. But she had never been that type of person. Sookie sighed, as she continued to think of him and how she had betrayed Bill yet again. The more startling truth was that she didn't even care about how much she was betraying him while having sex with Eric, mainly because Bill and she had come to a standstill in their relationship. Also, she wanted Eric too much to stop what she was doing.

She was standing in the kitchen of Merlotte's and she was lost in thought as usual. Sookie still couldn't believe that she had actually told Eric that she had loved him. It was the truth though, but every time she thought of that it embarrassed her. She had claimed her love for one man, while she was with another. What she felt for Eric was nothing compared to the feelings that she had for Bill at one point. Eric hadn't said anything when she had blurted out her confession of love and at first she thought maybe she had dreamed up saying the words or something to that effect, but she knew in her heart of hearts that those words had truly came out of her mouth.

She had been a mess for the last two weeks because every scenario of what he must be thinking about her confession filtered through her mind. She had even begun to think that maybe he was ignoring her because he was alarmed by her outburst of emotion and love, maybe Eric thought she was going to get all needy on him and demand to be with him. He should know better than that and she was sure that he did.

Her face flushed with embarrassment as she continued to think of that moment. Eric must have decided that she wasn't worth the risk of getting caught by Bill or he was put off by her confession of love,--probably both. It was for the best though, she told herself. She needed to reassess her life and do something about her relationship with Bill. There was nothing there anymore and he deserved to know that at least. She couldn't keep hiding the truth from him either, maybe she should just come out and tell him. No. That thought immediately vanished from Sookie's mind because that would probably the worst possible thing that could happen. She heaved a huge sigh, as she made her way back to the bathroom before returning to work. She had to get him out of her head, heart, body, and soul. She yanked at the rubber band in her hand angrily as her blond waves tumbled down her back. Sookie continued walking, but came up short when she bumped into something solid and _big. _

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," she said, keeping her gaze on the floor, but a hand on her arm alerted her to something else. She finally looked up and was shocked to see a cold pair of blue eyes searing her with their gaze.

---

"What are you doing here, Eric?" Sookie asked and she was surprised that her voice was so calm because she was feeling anything but calm at the moment, more like turbulent. His mere presence in front of her caused tight little shivers that jumped all over her skin and tightened her stomach in a knot. She kept her eyes trained on his face and was surprised to see that desire burning bright in his electric eyes. His hand was still on her arm and she just wanted to sink into him. But why was he here at Merlotte's? What had promoted him to come look for her now?

"I just came to—"Eric paused right in the middle of what he was saying and appeared to give up. "Fuck it. I came here to see you. I tried to stay away from you because I'm not supposed to be obsessing over you right now or ever, but I can't seem to help myself and I'm so damn tired of fighting it all the time." He shook his head and moved toward her.

"I can't do this anymore." Then, like the smart and mature woman she was supposed to be, she spun to her left and practically dove into the bathroom. She moved to the sink and placed a cool hand on the porcelain and one on her hot cheek. She had run away from him. Sookie had never run away from anything before and here she was bolting from Eric. But to be reasonable, it was either run and hide in the ladies room where she worked or give into him once again. She was ashamed already. What she had just done was real adult.

The door swung open and banged against the wall. "Stop running, lover."

She spun around and gasped. "You can't come in here." He closed the door and leaned back against it. She pointed to the tampon dispenser and stated the obvious, "This is the girls' bathroom."

He took his time and glanced leisurely around the six stalls and two sinks before his gaze returned to her. "So it is."

"Someone is going to walk in and find you here, Eric, so you better leave." That excuse sounded so pathetic to her own ears, so she couldn't even begin to imagine how ridiculous she sounded to him.

"Not if I already locked the door." Sookie felt her mouth drop slightly as Eric began to move across the floor toward her. "I see you and I can't get you out of my head, what it felt like to touch you, kiss you, and make love you to you," he said, his voice raspy with want. "I want you more than I think I've ever wanted any woman."

She closed her eyes against the desire that was coursing through her body and willed it to go away, but of course it wasn't going to be that simple. There was the fact of Eric telling her how much he wanted her and making her feel _wanted _and she had never felt that way with anyone besides him. She wanted him. And it almost didn't seem to matter that they were in a bathroom in a restaurant where she worked. All that mattered was being with him because it couldn't go on forever. They would have to stop this eventually and she couldn't deny herself what he made her feel. Sookie knew that it was only a matter of time before she gave into him yet again.

All she could think of was, Bill who? It ceased to matter.

Still she found herself backing up against the sink because she had to play a little hard to get. "We can't keep doing this. It's not right."

"I need you."

The love she felt for him almost exploded out of her chest when she heard him say those words. They were true. She could see the seriousness in his eyes and all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck, but still she held out. "No. You want me."

"Same thing."

"No. Blood is something that you need. You only want me because I'm unavailable." Her back hit the wall next to the last sink.

"Maybe I want you in spite of everything," he admitted and she knew that there would never be anybody besides Eric Northman that could make her feel this way. She loved him completely and in every way. Yes. He was a pain in the ass, but he was _her_ pain in the ass. And in the last five minutes he had told her that he wanted her and how he couldn't stay away from her and she wouldn't admit it to her last dying breath, but to hear him say that thrilled her. She was sure that Eric had never been so honest with another woman before.

"Just be still," he said, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And stop running from me."

"Stop coming after me."

He shook his head as his blue gaze stared into hers. "I'm beginning to think that I need you to go through every day. I can't get you out of my head and I hate that."

She knew the feeling. From beneath his cotton shirt, his hard, defined muscles bulged underneath her hands, and instead of dropping her hands like a smart girl, she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was hopeless to try. She needed him to sustain life. Without him, there was nothing and that thought caused panic to float throughout her brain. She would be fine when this affair ended and after a time she would be because she was Sookie Stackhouse, but she wouldn't deny his attention or his lust now. Because she loved him and wanted to be with him as long as she could. It didn't matter if it was wrong.

She lifted her face as he lowered his mouth to hers. His hands on her shoulders tightened, and for several long heartbeats, her heartbeats, he remained perfectly still. Then he groaned deep in his throat and slid one hand to her waist. He brought her against his chest and kissed her. Like always, soft but with overwhelming passion simmering under the surface, creating a delicious suction as he drew her tongue into his mouth.

Sookie plowed her hands through the sides of his fine hair. Her stomach felt light, her breathing heavy, as her nipples puckered into excruciatingly hard points. While his mouth made love to hers, she tried to remain still. She tried to keep her hands on the side of his head and not roaming the hard contours of his chest and back, but then he slid his fingers beneath the bottom edge of her white t-shirt and pressed his thumbs into her stomach, and she let her fingers do some walking of their own.

She pressed her legs together against the hot need pooling between her thighs. She reminded herself that they were standing in the in the girls' bathroom at Merlotte's, and she could not pull his shirt from his Levi's and feel his bare skin. She continued to feel the sexual desire pour all over her and her thought process changed. Really, who did she think she was kidding? As soon as Eric had locked the door to the bathroom, she knew that they were going to have sex and she knew Eric, so she presumed that he wouldn't hurry. At this exact moment, she really didn't care if anyone even heard what they were doing.

His thumbs fanned her skin and the tingling sensation spread up her chest. She turned her head to one side and turned up the heat. She gave him long, feeding kisses, and he pressed his erection into her pelvis.

"Mmm," she moaned into his starving mouth, and that only made him growl with desire. He shoved a knee between hers as one hand moved from beneath her t-shirt to pull it hurriedly over her head. While his tongue plunged into her mouth, her shirt with the Merlotte's logo on the front was discarded on the floor while his hands were on her breasts, cupping her through her white satin bra.

He slid his mouth to the side of her throat, and her head fell to one side. "You don't know how much I want you," he groaned, as his hands slid to the back of her bra and unhooked it.

Actually, she did know how much. He felt enormous and so hard that the pressure against her was almost painful. She lifted her knee up his thigh and wrapped it around his waist. He peeled her bra during her shoulders and she rocked against him, reveling in the hard pressure she felt through her jeans and his.

"Lover," he said, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Eric," she gasped as his thumbs lightly stroked her puckered nipples.

He turned one hand and slowly brushed the backs of his knuckles across the aching tip of her breast. "Perfect."

She slid her palms over his hard chest and shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him. He tasted better in her mouth than she remembered. She didn't remember ever feeling anything as wonderful as Eric's hands, his hot mouth, and his hard cock shoved against her.

Like the flash point of an escalating fire, the kiss ignited and turned all carnal and feeding, with hungry mouths and tongues. He rocked against her, rubbing the wet, aching places and stroking the fire. Her skin tingled, her breasts felt heavy, and her nipples painfully tight. It had been over two weeks since she had felt so much delicious pleasure.

Eric grabbed her jean clad ass in his hands and their kiss caught fire once again, turning into a hot and greedy-free-for-all of slick tongues and deep consuming pleasure. He plunged his tongue back into her mouth as if were inside her body.

Their lips parted long enough for her to pull his t-shirt over his head, then her hands were all over his bare chest. She slid her gaze over his hard chest muscles covered in blond hair, down his six-pack abs and the darker blond happy trail that circled his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

It failed to matter anymore where they were and she peeled her jeans down her legs and they pooled at her feet and Sookie kicked free of them. She stood before him now only in a pair of tiny white panties and Eric looked at her through hot, hungry eyes. He made her feel so desired and she never wanted the feeling to go away.

She raised a brow, and he smiled, a predatory lift of the corners of his lips. "I love what I see." And her heart overflowed and felt close to bursting. She was playing with some dangerous emotions here.

He reached for her and pulled her to him, settling the heavy weight of her bare breasts against his chest. Her nipples pressed into his flesh and turned up the heat in her liquid, achy places.

He lowered his mouth to hers once more. The kiss was wild and chaotic, like none she could remember experiencing before, not even with Eric and it was different. It was harsh and sweet and drugging, two people giving in to a purely physical and consuming need until he groaned deep in his throat and pulled back. "Sookie." The desire burning in his blue eyes, that had turned a darker shade now, made her feel beautiful, as did the way he had said her name as though he would never be able to get enough of her and maybe he wouldn't. She knew that she wouldn't. "Now," he said on a raspy whisper.

Sookie nodded and watched as he unbuttoned his pants and peeled them down his big legs. His gray boxer briefs went next. As he kicked his pants aside, she moved to him and slid her hand down his belly and took hold of his thick shaft. She loved the solid weight of him in her hand as she slid her palm up his velvet cock. He groaned again deep in his throat and covered her hand with his, stroking it up and down until he couldn't take it any longer, and he moved her hand to his shoulder.

He lifted her up on the bathroom sink and she teetered on the edge of it. It was very unromantic in a way, but the need consuming them to have each other now made it better than romance.

"Do you know how much I need you right now?"

She nodded because she did know. "I feel the same way."

His eyes burned into hers before he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, tasting her skin and for a moment she thought that he might bite her, but he moved lower and began kissing her breasts. The tip of his tongue licked her nipple before he sucked it into his hot mouth.

She moaned his name and arched her back with mindless need. She ran her fingers through his hair, watching through heavy eyes as he kissed her breasts and sucked her puckered nipple over and over again. He worked her over until her breath was choppy, then he worked his way down her body. He kissed her stomach and just below her navel, his warm, moist tongue leaving a trail of fire.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he kneeled on the hard tile of the bathroom floor.

"What does it look like, lover?" He pulled her panties down her legs and discarded them into the pile of their clothes lying on the floor.

"Here?" she questioned on a shaky breath and pointed to their surroundings like he was crazy.

"Why not?"

And he was right. Why not? She had gone this far with him in the establishment where she worked and the door had been locked since the beginning. She wanted to be with Eric and nothing could deter her from that.

"Okay," she whispered. She was almost ashamed of how easily he could convince her of something.

Eric placed his hands beneath her thighs and lifted until her knees rested on his big shoulders. He looked at her again and she felt her hand moving to his cheek and caressing it. She cursed herself mentally for doing it because she thought that he would be put off by that show of emotion. Instead, he leaned his cheek further into her palm and kissed the palm of her hand. Tightness pinched her heart and as the seconds passed she seemed to fall more and more in love with him. Then, all of her thoughts were erased from her mind because he got busy.

He kissed her stomach and bit the inside of her thigh as he placed his palm beneath her legs, then slid his hand up until his thumb brushed her clit.

She moaned deep in her throat and felt his satisfied smile against the inside of her thigh. He parted her extremely slick flesh and placed his hand beneath her bottom. He raised her like a feast and brought his mouth down.

He had never done this to her before and when Bill had tasted her in this manner; she felt like she was missing something but obviously Eric knew what he was doing. He was better than Bill in every way and she felt guilty thinking it, but it was just the truth. Better at knowing how to use his tongue and how hard to draw her into his mouth. He teased and sucked until she almost came apart, then he slid a finger inside and touched her g-spot. She came apart immediately. "Eric," she called, as a fierce orgasm clinched her insides and spread across her body. Her spine arched off the sink, and he stayed with her until the last shudder shook her body. Then he brushed his mouth across her inner thigh and stood.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you with him." Sookie had to smile at his disregard of not saying his name and she liked that he obviously didn't care what Bill thought now or ever. "Are you ready for more?"

She felt boneless as she looked at him. She should have been satisfied and ready to leave since she had achieved orgasm. But it was those damn feelings and she wanted to be with Eric again. She was still struggling with her love for him and she always would because it would never be right between the two of them.

Sookie stared at his beautiful body and his powerful erection and she wanted _more. _She wanted everything that Eric could give her.

She hopped out of the sink in one fluid motion and threw her arms around his neck as she moved back towards him. His thick cock burned into her stomach as she kissed his throat and shoulder and she squealed when he picked her up and thrust her against the wall closest to the stalls.

Their skin stuck together from where it touched and he let her set the pace. He positioned himself at her entrance and left the rest up to her. She slowly lowered herself on his cock and took her time, feeling every bulge and ridge of his dick.

He closed his eyes and a feral growl issued from his chest as his hands slid up her thighs and hips to her waist. "You look so good up there."

Eric's word continued to thrill her. "You know that it only gets better, Eric." Slowly she raised herself as she gripped his arms and her ass hit the wall, rocking her hips and sliding back down. She teased him with her body, clenching her muscles around him, drawing his flesh deeper, using him to build and stroke the sexual fire burning through her.

His grasp on her waist tightened. She rolled and rotated her hips, feeding his need and hers, and looked into his drugged eyes as he watched her. She bent forward to kiss the side of his neck. Her breasts pressed into his chest, and she whispered into his ear, "You feel so good. Hard. Huge."

Her words must have affected him because he took over and slammed her none too gently into the wall. His fingers curled with hers, and his mouth came down hard. His tongue drove into her mouth as he drove into her body. She felt light-headed like she might pass out as he pushed her up against the bathroom wall with the powerful plunge of his hips. She tore her mouth from his, and matched him thrust for thrust. He propelled them toward orgasm, pushing again and again.

"Don't stop. Oh, my God," she whispered with each hard stroke, until the first wave grabbed her and wouldn't let go as it rushed across her over and over for an eternity. It curled her toes and clenched her fists, and she opened her mouth on a silent scream of pleasure.

Eric groaned words of pleasure of his own. With one last powerful drive of his hips, he shoved into her and stopped. "Fuck." His grasp on her fingers tightened and he buried his face in the side of her neck. His release turned his back and shoulder muscles to stone and elicited a final groan that seemed to come from the pit of his soul.

Their bodies slumped against each other and after a few moments, Eric lowered her back down to her feet and they put their clothes back on. He seemed to be in no rush and they didn't speak while they rearranged their clothing.

She couldn't do this anymore. She had to tell him and Sookie knew once she did that it would effectively end their relationship or whatever it was that they had. She really didn't want to do that, but she couldn't stand to keep it bottled up inside of her anymore. The words were eating away at her and they were about to come out. He was going to hate her. "Eric?"

"Hmm?" He looked back into her eyes as he fastened his belt.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She couldn't believe that she was about to say this. "Do you remember the last time that we were together and I said something when I came?" Sookie didn't wait for his answer. "I know you heard me."

His eyes turned brittle and he became angry. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're going to tell me that you didn't mean what you said."

She shook her head once and the blond waves fell over her eyes and she brushed them away. "I meant what I said. I do love you." His eyes widened drastically and he looked shocked. "I know that now by telling you this, that it has probably ended what was just sex on your part, but I couldn't keep it inside any longer. So yes, I do love you and I know that you can never feel the same way, but I just thought that maybe you would like to know."

She lowered her head and moved toward to the door before Eric called out to her. "Sookie, wait."

She did as he asked and turned around to face him, all the while her heart tumbling over and over again in her chest. She noticed something burning in his eyes, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly it was. "Yes?"

"Don't presume to tell me how I feel. You know that I have trouble with words, don't you?" She closed her eyes against the pain that just rushed through her. "But with saying that, I want you to know that I feel the same way about you and I have never said that to anyone. Ever."

He loved her. He had just as good as admitted it and his confession elated her like nothing else ever had. He moved towards her again and said softly, "We'll figure it out."

"I have to break up with Bill."

"I know you do. I have to be somewhere, but I'll come find you later." He kissed her hard once and moved past her to the door and almost added as an afterthought, "By the way, the door was always unlocked. I found it to add some excitement."

Before she could respond, he was gone. She should be shocked to her core by his confession of love and the fact that they had sex when anyone could have walked in and find them, but all she did was chuckle. He was changing her, and she him. Maybe everything would work out between them.

She waited a reasonable amount of time before exiting the bathroom and as soon as she cleared the doorway, she ran smack into Bill and he didn't look happy, instead he was shaking with rage.

TBC?

**A/N: As you can see, I did continue this and it's all due to my lovely readers! The response I got on the last chapter was overwhelming and it means so much to hear praise on a chapter, so thank you. This was quite a long chapter, and if I write another chapter, it will kind of be lemons but I can never just strictly write sex. I have to write some emotion and things like that. And what is Bill going to do in the next chapter??? It would be lovely if you could review and tell me if you liked it and don't forget to tell me if you're interested in more! I never quite know if I'm getting stale in my writing. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**XOXO**

**Sam**


	3. Author's Note

I'm going to be on a permanent hiatus for the next few months. Between school, work, having a baby in the next two months, and just the overwhelming urge to get everything done in time, I have absolutely no spare time to write or attempt too. Life is becoming very hectic and while I'm welcoming that, I will miss the writing. Hopefully you'll see something published by me in the next few months.

XOXO

Sam


	4. Chapter 4

Back Again

**A/N: Another story I haven't updated in forever but I figured I'd give it a whirl before going back to school and not updating for close to another year. Enjoy!**

Sookie backtracked her steps until she felt the wall behind her and even though Bill wasn't moving towards her and she was a safe distance from him she felt anything but. The rage glowing from his eyes scared her more than anything and only one thought occurred to her. He knew. The question was did he know that she had been with Eric?

She casually looked down at herself and noticed her clothes were all in disarray. Sookie reached up and touched a few ringlets of her hair and felt the tangles that Eric's fingers had created. Her lips were bruised from his kisses, she had love bites on her neck, and to someone as perceptive as Bill, he would see it all. She knew what she looked like.

She looked as though she had just been thoroughly fucked.

She tried to glance anywhere but his face because she couldn't stand to see his accusing glare any longer. She gathered her thoughts and started to walk forward. At least if she could get to the main room in Merlotte's he wouldn't be able to cause as much as a ruckus as it was obvious that he intended to.

After only a few steps he grabbed her arm and pulled hard.

"Bill! What is the matter with you?"

"Where is he?" The words were practically growled from his mouth and Sookie took time to look at him again. His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes burning with hate, and he looked ready to kill. She was in deep shit but she decided to play it cool.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, Sookie. You know what I'm talking about. You've just been with a man." Bill's grip on her arm tightened and he twisted it further behind her back. She cried out in pain. "I can smell him all over your skin. Who the fuck was he?"

Sookie took several deep breaths to try and calm herself and find a way out of this and also to try and keep the tears out of my eyes that were forming from the way her arm was being bent backwards. "I'm not talking about this here. You can meet me after I get off work. This is not the place or the time."

"Is he someone I know?"

"Like I said we'll discuss this after work. Meet me at gran's house."

Bill seemed to realize he was hurting her and took several steps backward and released his arm. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "Why?"

She shook her head in exasperation and no longer found it necessary to answer him. He wasn't getting it.

"I love you, Sookie."

At that she glanced over her shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes before saying clearly, "We're over Bill, and have been for some time."

Sookie left with that parting shot.

XOXO

She was visibly shaking by the time she took her break and headed to Sam's office for a few minutes of peace and quiet. She ran a hand over the cool teakwood of his desk and sat in the office chair before she collapsed. Her altercation with Bill had left her quite drained. He had seemed to switch back and forth between personalities which was an alarming thought. One minute he was mean and cruel, and the next he seemed to be the old Bill. The one she had fallen in love with.

Sookie leaned her head back against the chair and could think of only one thing. She had to go see him. Eric. She knew he would be back at Fangtasia.

Maybe he could help with the confusion she was feeling. He after all was the man she loved.

XOXO

Bill slammed his hand hard against one of the pristine white walls of his living room. "Fuck!" he said out loud and it was so viciously said that it made even himself do a double take. Rage was boiling inside of him. How dare she make him feel this way? Who the fuck did she think she was that she could just cast him aside and not face the consequences?

He had always been gentle, caring, and almost a pussy for a vampire, and he had done those things for her. Sookie. So she would see that not all vampires were bloodthirsty killers and that she could trust him and this was what he had gotten in return.

He knew she had been with someone and she knew that he knew. What Sookie didn't know was that he also knew that it was Eric. How couldn't he? He could smell the stench of that Viking vampire all over her skin. Not once or twice, but three separate times. Once when she came out of Eric's office in Fangtasia, another in her house, and the last and what would be final time was a few hours ago when she came out of the bathroom.

Could she really be that stupid? To think that he would not know that she had betrayed him with Northman? He was a vampire for fuck sake's. His species of race had much more attuned senses than a human. The first time he had smelled Eric's scent all over her had caused him to vomit.

He was tired of playing nice. Being the good, dependable vampire. No more. He had lost the woman he loved because of it. He needed to step it up and be dangerous like Northman. That's what had obviously attracted Sookie to Eric. His take no prisoners attitude. He could do dangerous.

He would show her and Eric that he could. Bill felt his natural vampire instincts coming out. The ones he had fought for so long and tried to temper down. No more. "Fuck that shit," he muttered. He stretched out in his coffin while he mulled it over.

She had to pay, for choosing Eric over him. She would pay. He'd make sure of it. If she thought she'd seen dangerous from any vampire yet she was sadly mistaken. He'd show her.

XOXO

Pam showed Sookie upstairs to Eric's private quarters in Fangtasia. As she climbed the stairs she felt a weightlessness in her stomach. She couldn't get that upsetting conversation with Bill out of her head but it was more than that. She was getting a very eerie feeling. They stopped at the landing at the very top of the stairs and Pam tapped lightly on the door.

A moment later they heard Eric's voice in an abrupt, "What is it?"

Pam opened the door and nodded towards Sookie before glaring once at her. Sookie bit back a laugh. Some things never changed. A moment later Pam headed back down the stairs.

Sookie closed the door shut lightly and heard the lock click. She turned to Eric and was surprised to see a small grin forming on his face.

"Lover," he said softly as he stood up from behind his desk and started to walk towards her. "I've been expecting you for awhile now."

He was within touching distance now and she felt those butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She felt them every time she was around Eric. She had come to expect them. The light and twirling feeling in her stomach that let her know how much the blond Viking made her feel alive. She even welcomed the feeling when once a time ago she would have fought it and tried to kill it, but then again that had been a long time ago. She had come to terms with her feelings for Eric and accepted them.

Just seeing him now had calmed her down and restored some level of peace and serenity for Sookie.

"Eric," she moved closer to him and casually looped her arms around his neck, like it was the simplest gesture in the world to her. "I got caught up in a few things but I came as soon as I came."

He nodded once and moved his lips down to hers, seeking them and trying to claim them.

"Wait." She pushed his hard chest with the palm of her hand and looked up into his eyes. The blue eyes that she got lost in and entranced her. Sookie giggled. "Are you saying you missed me?"

A frown knitted in between his eyebrows. "I never miss anyone or anything."

Sookie dropped her hands to her side. "I guess I should just leave then since you didn't miss me." She turned her back to the door but the furthest she got was her hand on the doorknob.

"Stop," he growled the word close to her ear. "Yes. I missed you."

"Was that so hard to admit?"

Eric turned her back around in his arms. "You know it was."

She had to fight back a smile at his words. He never gave an inch and that was something she loved about him. As much as she tried to fight it her conversation with Bill came back into her head and she knew she had to say something. "Eric. I saw Bill before. Um, right after you left the bathroom a few hours ago well a few minutes later I bumped into him in the hallway of one of the bathrooms."

"And?" he questioned but his eyes had taken on a look of hatred, much like the one in Bill's before.

Sookie swallowed hard. "He told me he knew I had been with someone else and that he could smell him all over my skin. He never said if he knew it was you or not but I assumed he did." She placed her hands on the top of Eric's shoulders. "I told him we were over and had been for awhile. I also told him to come over to Gran's tonight so we could talk."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "He just looked so mad, like he hated me. I've never seen Bill that way, Eric, and quite frankly it scared me. There was this rage boiling inside of him and it looked closed to the surface and like he was going to explode at any minute."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, well yes. He grabbed my arm but that was it. When I told him he was hurting me he let go right away."

His eyes darkened. "Did anything else happen?"

"No. I understand why he'd be upset. We were in love at one time and he still is with me, but something was off. I don't want to be alone with him."

Eric touched a blond ringlet of her hair as he spoke softly into her ear. "You don't have to be alone with him, lover. I'll come with you tonight just in case anything were to get out of hand. I'll be right there by your side. We'll explain the situation to him together."

Her love for him exploded in her chest. "Thank you. I love you."

He looked down into her eyes as he said, "I know you do."

Sookie reached up to touch his face. "I guess I'll see you later tonight then?"

"No."

"No?" she questioned. "I don't understand, Eric."

"You're not going anywhere. I know you're upset. Is there anything I can do to take your mind off of it?"

If the truth were to be told, he had already relaxed her about Bill. Just being near him did that for her. Sookie stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips very lightly across his so that it was just a flutter of their lips touching and left them both wanting more than such a casual touch. "How about this?"

Eric growled low in his throat and pulled her body forward so they fit together perfectly. The vee of her thighs was tucked into his into such a fashion that they seemed to be one. She felt his hand on her back and the warmth of his hand, the touch of his thighs, and his wicked smile conspired to pull her in. Like he always did even though she had been the one to initiate it. This time.

Her breasts felt heavy, her skin tight, and the relentless ache that Eric had created the first time he kissed her, the first time they had sex, hit her now, sharp, painful, and overwhelming.

XOXO

Eric reached for the buttons closing the eyelet of her blouse and slowly dragged them out of the holes, biding his time, before he got to look at her again. Her blouse parted to give him a glance of her deep cleavage and it left him wanting more. She wasn't wearing anything beneath, and his testicles tightened as the pale swells of her naked breasts were revealed a few inches from his face.

Her breasts were pale and firm in lights that cascaded down on her from the dim lighting in his office. Her puckered nipples created an erotic display in the darkness.

He slid his hands around her waist to the small of her back and brought her closer before bending forward to kiss her stomach. His hand ghosted over her cleavage.

"Eric."

"Yeah?"

Sookie combed her fingers through the side of his hair; her nails scrapping his scalp sent a tingling pleasure down his spine. She took short choppy breaths and said, "We probably shouldn't do this here."

"Weren't you the one to start this?"

"Yes."

"Why shouldn't we do this in my office and against the wall, lover?"

She gasped at his words and they sent a thrill through her body and concentrated right between her thighs. "I don't know."

"Are you saying you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Then shut up and let me do this." He opened his mouth and rolled her puckered nipple beneath his tongue.

"Mmm," she moaned and pulled him closer. "That feels good, Eric."

He slid one hand from around her back to cup her breast. "You're beautiful, Sookie." He was sure she would hear the tenderness in his voice.

He pulled back far enough to look up into her face, at her parted lips and the desire shining in her dark eyes. "I want you more than I've ever wanted you."

He sucked her back into his mouth and drew lightly. Her flesh puckered even more and as always he loved the taste and feel of her. His palm cupping her breast moved down her smooth flat stomach and slid beneath her jeans. He had so many fantasies of what he would do to Sookie Stackhouse once he got her alone in his office again. She was _his. _

He slipped his hand between her thighs and cupped her through her thin panties. She was incredibly hot, and wet, and lust twisted and tightened painfully in Eric's groin. He wanted her. He wanted her as he had never wanted another woman besides her. The one he loved.

"Yes, Eric," she said just above a whisper, "touch me there." Her blouse fell to her feet and he pulled back to look up past her breasts and into her face. He slid his fingers beneath her panties.

"Right here?" He parted her slick flesh and touched her there. She was incredibly wet, so wet, that it coated his fingers. He wanted to taste her again.

"Yes." Her breathing was rapid and her hands clung to his shoulders.

"I've always loved knowing that I get you this wet," he said just above her mouth. "I'm going to use my tongue on you." He brushed his fingers across her clit and spread the wetness on his fingers around. "Here." She nodded. "You don't mind, lover?" She said nothing.

"Eric," she whispered as her grasp on his shoulders tightened. "If you don't stop…" She sucked in a breath as she felt his hands on her thighs, giving him access to her. His tongue circled her clit before darting in and out of her. He repeated this motion for several minutes before Sookie said, "Oh, my God, don't stop." She moaned the words as powerful orgasm buckled her knees.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling as his fingers and tongue touched and stroked and felt her pleasure in his mouth. He kissed the side of her throat and ached to be inside of her, feeling her tight walls gripping him with each pulsation. "Fuck," he said as he watched the pleasure he had just given her cross her face.

When it was through, she said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

A cocky smile crossed his face. "I did."

He pulled his hand from her pants and pressed his erection into her. "We're going to make it happen again, Sookie. Only this time I'm going to join you." He brushed his wet fingers across the tip of her breast and lowered his mouth to her lips and fed her his need and greed and uncontrolled lust.

Bare from the waist up, she pushed him none too gently into the wall. It made him harder. Her being the aggressor.

"I want your cock." She backed him further into the wall, pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it aside. She took control again and her impatience got him so hard, he thought he might bust the buttons of his Levi's.

Her breasts brushed his chest as she kissed his neck and her hands worked his fly. She sucked the side of his neck and shoved his pants to his knees. His dick poked her stomach and she took him into her warm hand. She cupped his balls and stroked him up and down, pressing her thumb into the corded vein of his shaft.

"You're the beautiful one, Eric." She brushed her hand thumb over the head. "So big."

He sucked in a breath. "You can handle it like you did a few hours ago."

"I know I can." She bit the hollow of his throat, then slowly sank to her knees, kissing his belly and abdomen on the way down. "The question is: can you?"

His "Yes" came immediately.

She knelt before him and looked up, a little smirk on her red lips. She was going to pay him back for what he just did to her and he knew. He looked forward to it.

Her gaze locked with his as she ran her velvet tongue up his thick shaft, and he locked his knees to keep from falling on her.

She licked the head of his cock.

"Fucking shit," was the only thing he could say at the feel of her tongue all over his dick. She was driving him insane but he had a feeling that she knew that.

She parted her lips and she took him into her warm, wet mouth, drawing him to the back of her throat. "Holy shit," he whispered and placed his hands into her hair. He felt like the first time she had gone down on him all over again but only _better. _Maybe that was because he had finally admitted to her and himself that he loved her.

She sucked him into a sexual vortex that left him oblivious to anything but her. Anything but her warm hands, hot liquid mouth, and soft tongue giving him raw carnal pleasure. The wall was cool against his back and his eyes slid shut. He expected her to stop at some point, but she didn't. She stayed with him as he came, an intense, powerful climax that hit him like a freight train. He had never encountered anything like Sookie Stackhouse or what she could do to him. She stayed with him until the last flush of orgasm stopped. He had never experienced anything like the intense pleasure Sookie had just given him.

"Thank you," he said, his voice rough.

"You're welcome. It reminded me of that first time, when I couldn't resist you any longer and I gave into what I wanted for so long." She stood in front of him and touched a finger to the corner of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her nipples brushed his chest. He kissed the side of her throat and raised a hand to her breast. In the pit of his belly, the lust that had been thoroughly sucked out of him a moment ago caught fire once again.

She was in for a long night.

XOXO

Eric had led her into a back room he kept upstairs just for this sole purpose. Within the spill of lamplight pouring across the gold and red quilt, Eric kissed the small of Sookie's bare back and continued up her spine. His hands and knees were planted on his bed on both sides of her body and his erection brushed the inside of her bare thigh as leaned down to kiss the back of her shoulder.

Sookie turned on her back and looked up into Eric's lusty blue eyes surrounded by thick black lashes. "You feel good," she said and ran her hands up his arms and across the hard muscles of his shoulders. "You always make me feel so good too."

He bent down, lightly and playfully bit the ball of her shoulder, and his cock touched her between her legs. "Fuck," she gasped.

He pressed his erection into her and growled with desire. He kissed and teased and tortured her with his hands and mouth, bringing her to the point of climax, then backing off. Just when she thought she was going to have to pin him to the bed and take matters into her own hands he pinned _her_ to the bed and knelt between her thighs. He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft of his dick and the brought the broad head to her slick opening. He pressed into her, hot and enormous, and she gasped from the sheer pleasure of it.

"Are you okay?" Concern replaced some of the desire in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm always okay with you."

He pulled out and plunged a little deeper. She licked her lips and wrapped one leg around his waist and forced him even deeper. His nostrils flared slightly as he pulled out, then buried himself to the hilt, thrusting into her and shoving them up the bed.

Sookie cried out, whether in pain because he was so big or just from the intense pleasure, she wasn't quite sure. She only knew that she never wanted it to stop.

He groaned deep, deep within his chest and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "You're so tight around me." He kissed her lips and said just above her mouth, "And so good, lover. Always so good."

Heat flushed her skin, radiating outward from where they were joined, and she slid her fingers up his shoulders and into his hair. "Faster, Eric," she whispered. She loved the feeling of him touching her deep inside, the plump head of his cock rubbing her G-spot, then pushing into her cervix. She loved the press of his moist skin against her and the intensity of his blue eyes. She loved _him._ Without missing a beat of his pumping hips, he ran a hand down her side and bottom to the back of her thigh.

"Put this leg around my back," he said just above a whisper. He pressed his forehead against hers and he plunged faster. Harder.

"Eric," she cried out as he thrust in and out, pushing her closer and closer toward climax. "Please don't stop."

"Never."

Like a flash fire, heat spread from the apex of her thighs, across her body, and she was completely mindless of anything, but Eric and the pleasure of his body. She called his name once, twice, maybe three times. He relentlessly thrust his dick into her, and slammed her into a pleasure so intense she opened her mouth to scream. The sound died in her throat as wave after luscious wave rolled through, and her vaginal muscles pulsed and contracted, gripping him hard. On and on it went as he plunged into her, until finally he shoved into her one last time and a long tortured groan and a string of curses died in his throat.

XOXO

As she got dressed and found her discarded clothes all over his office Sookie turned back to him and saw him splayed across the bed and the smile of a very satisfied vampire on his face. She smiled back at him.

"Sookie."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She felt the happiness bubbling out of her chest and she noticed that he didn't look pained to say that anymore. "I know, Eric."

Suddenly Bill didn't seem like such a pressing problem. She knew that as long as she had Eric by her side that everything would be alright. He was all she needed. All she ever needed.

**A/N: As always reviews, comments, or suggestions are always welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If I was going to title this chapter specifically it would be called 'smut' without a doubt. Enjoy! ;)**

Sookie went back home to await Eric and then have the dreaded face to face conversation with Bill. She was nervous, much too nervous to talk to someone who she had once been in love with. Bill had changed so dramatically it was as though she never really knew him, or maybe it was she who had changed the most. Whatever the case when he had grabbed her a few hours before, her skin her crawled with revulsion. She couldn't wait to get this over with so she wouldn't have to see him anytime soon.

She unlocked her front door and stepped inside. Sookie breathed in the smell and comfort of home. She glanced toward the kitchen and imagined her Gran coming to the door to meet her with a freshly baked pie. A shudder went through her at the image. "Lord, do I miss you."

She put her hand on the bannister and began to climb the stairs. After a moment of sadness over her gran, she decided to think of happier things. She couldn't afford to not be on guard when Bill came and that required her full attention.

Eric's I love you came into her mind and a shudder ripped through her stomach. Hearing him say those few simple words made her feel as she were his queen. She knew how hard it was for him to say it. It was probably the most difficult thing he had ever said before in his life, and he did it for her. He had known how important it was for her to hear it. She loved him even more because of it.

After a quick change of clothes she went downstairs to wait for Eric. She went into the living room and saw a figure sitting on the couch. One with dark hair.

"Holy shit," Sookie whispered underneath her breath. "Bill."

He turned to her. His face was very grave and solemn.

"You could have knocked."

"I never had to before," he said as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"Things are very different now, Bill."

"What's different?"

She was going to have to be blunt. She hated that Eric wasn't here but she knew that she could do this herself. Her Gran was watching over her and she was a strong woman. "We're different. If you want to see me again, you will knock on the front door or I will have no choice but to rescind your invitation so that you won't be enter again."

He grabbed my hand and his thumb moved over my pulse. I wanted to yank my hand away but I didn't. "Sookie, I want for us to start over. I love you more than ever. Please give us another chance. We've been through too much to end like this."

"We've been over for awhile, Bill. I don't feel that way about you anymore. Today you scared me. You acted so aggressive with me and I won't tolerate that. We aren't together anymore and you have no claim over me. I don't even know if it's possible for us to be friends but I would at least like to part on good terms." I finally took my hand away from his and discreetly wiped it on the front of my dress.

"Is this because of him?"

I looked into his face for the first time and saw the anger shimmering on the surface. I knew this could get ugly fast and would do whatever possible so that I could prevent that. "This is because of one thing. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be a couple and I won't ever again."

"He doesn't love you."

"I'm not discussing Eric or my private life with you, Bill. This is how I feel and you need to respect that. Now I'm going to kindly ask you to leave."

"He doesn't love you like I do," he repeated.

Before I could answer him I felt the door open and shut with a swoosh, and Eric was right next to me.

A cocky smile crossed Eric's face. "Nice to see you, Bill."

"Northman," he all but growled.

Great. Next thing they were going to fight over me like some prize. I could feel the male dominance in the room. This wasn't going to happen on my watch.

I grabbed Bill's arm and he moved with me to the door. "Please. Go. If you still love me like you say you do don't make a scene and just leave. For me."

Bill glared at Eric and then looked at me. He nodded once and shut the door. That was that. He was gone. I wished in some way I could erase him permanently out of my life that easily.

Eric came up behind me and placed his cold hands on my shoulders. Through the cold I felt a heat burst out all over my skin. I wanted him again but first he and I would have to talk.

"You were going to make a scene," I murmured.

"If that's what it took."

I turned to face him. "I don't want a scene. If that happened I'd never get rid of Bill. He'd take it as he needed to protect me from you. That's how he is and you know it."

"What do you want then, lover?"

I knew instantly what I wanted and needed in this moment. There would be plenty of time to talk and discuss this issue further later. I needed to feel his skin on mine and be consumed with a passion that was greater than anything I had ever felt in my life.

"I want you to fuck me." I didn't want gentle lovemaking this time. I wanted to be treated like a women who wouldn't break. I wanted him to show me how much he wanted me and not to hold back. I wasn't scared.

"Fuck," his voice came out in a hiss.

I pressed my lips to mine and waited for him to kiss me back. He didn't. I realized he wanted me to make the move.

I pressed my lips harder to his and moved my tongue to his lips, tracing them and gently biting the top one. His lips parted and my tongue swept inside of his mouth. His tongue touched mine and it was so hot and wet. My panties immediately got damp.

My toes curled in my shoes from the sheer power of the kiss. I melted into the solid wall of his chest as his arms came around me to settle on my waist. He held me against him as we turned the heat up on the kisses. The wet and deep kisses turned into a mating of our tongues. I tried to catch his tongue as I wanted his tongue as deep in my mouth as possible. Just like his cock would be deep in my body in a few minutes. Desire curled around me, drawing me in and making me want much more this very instant. I wanted to suck his cock, then to feel it in my pussy, stretching it and making it his. I broke the kiss.

"More", I panted. "I need more."

My hands went to his cock and I massaged the bulge in his pants until it was hard and throbbing under my palm. "Fuck Sookie."

I gently pulled his massive erection from his jeans and just stared at it. It was big and beautiful. It had given me so much pleasure already and I knew it would again right now. I licked the underside of his cock with my tongue. He tasted salty and sweet, and I loved it.

"Lover, that is so good," Eric moaned as he watched me make love to his dick.

When the head of his cock was slick with my saliva, I fed the head of it into my mouth and slowly started bobbing my head up and down to take more of his length down my throat. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed that Eric's legs were about to buckle from the pleasure I was giving him. Before he exploded in my mouth, he pulled me off his raging cock and planted a kiss on my lips. I knew he could taste himself in my mouth and that turned me on even more.

We continued to kiss passionately as his hands touched me. I felt him push my dress up and his hands made his way down into my panties where my pussy was gushing for him. I gasped as his fingers slid inside of me easily because I was so wet. I moved my pussy up and down over his fingers, humping them. I was trying to get them deeper inside of me.

We were still kissing passionately as he carried me into the dining room and laid me flat on the table. He stripped me of all my clothes and looked at my body. The lust burning in his eyes was bright as he looked at me like a feast. He started by kissing the inside of my thighs and giving me little love bites before teasing my clit with his fingers. I let out a loud moan as he suckled on my clit as thrust two fingers into me. I could feel myself coming apart at the seams as he sped up the pace of his tongue. He circled my clit continuously as he fucked me harder and faster. I gasped and grabbed the hardwood table. "Eric," I let out on a sigh. "You're going to make me come. I can't stand anymore."

"Then let go lover."

I came with an ear shattering cry and my body convulsed as I came and came. The aftershocks continued to pound my body as I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. "That was amazing."

I was still trying to catch my breath when he said, "We're just getting started, Sookie."

I grabbed his cock and looked down at how big it seemed in my small hand. It was alive. The veins in the head were pulsing and throbbing.

"I'm so hard I hurt." Eric said.

"Let me fix that." I beckoned him to sit down in one of the dining room chairs. I put both legs on either side of his and slowly lowered myself on his cock. "Fuck," I moaned. "You're so big.

"You're so wet and tight. I love it."

I bit my lip as I started to move myself up and down over him. He let me control the pace as I adjusted to his length. I placed my hands on his thighs as I rode him. The thrusts started out slow but as I got used to him my hips started to pound down on him. Eric touched my hips for the first time and slammed my pussy down on him. "More. Give me more," I told him.

He stood up and held me so he was still inside of me and gently placed me on the floor. "Give it to me hard, Eric. I can take it. Show me how much you want me."

He pounded his cock into me. So fast and hard that with every stroke I felt myself closer to coming all over him. I told him so and he let out a groan. The contractions started deep in my stomach and I felt the telltale signs of a huge orgasm approaching.

"I'm going to come. Bite me."

His sizzling blue eyes met mine as he continued to give me his cock. His pace never slowed. "Are you sure, lover?"

"Do it."

He growled with pleasure and put his lips on my neck. I felt his fangs come out and lightly scrape against my skin. "Do it. I trust you."

He bit me hard. I screamed in pleasure and pain and came at that exact moment. It was the most powerful orgasm of my life. My blood filled his mouth and he drank it as he spilled his seed into me. We were one. It was the most profound sexual experience either one of us had ever had. He continued to spray his seed deep in my wound and he licked where he had bit me until not a single drop of blood was visible anymore. He touched my face every so gently and told me how beautiful I looked.

"You're beautiful too, Eric."

"Are you alright?"

I'm always okay as long as long as I'm with you." It was the simple truth. An incredible smile crossed his face and I hugged him to me.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue this or leave it as it is. Any suggestions?**


End file.
